


Windsor

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Cor refuses to learn how to tie a tie properly. Though his reasoning when he was younger may differ from when he's older...





	Windsor

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I've been trying to get this over and done with for the past few weeks, but then I moved and got a new job position and my energy and free time sort of went out the window. I missed writing these two, so I hope everyone enjoys!

**~16 & 26~**

“You're a mess.”

Cor turns around to see Clarus entering the room, closing the large office door behind him. A grin spreads across the Shield’s face as he walks up to him with long, stomping strides. It makes Cor cringe, how quickly Clarus moves towards him, blocking his escape.

“I mean, your tie is crooked and your shirt.... You didn’t get it pressed, did you?”

Cor could feel the flush start rushing to his face. He was going to be as red as a tomato soon and Clarus would probably end up pointing _THAT_ out, too. He hated these formal events anyway. Especially when all he was expected to do was stand solemnly at attention in the back of the hall while keeping an eye on all the partygoers. 

But what he hated the most was the three piece suit he was now required to wear to these events.

He felt trapped, awkward and as if everyone knew he didn’t belong in the room. He was so very young compared to most of the nobles and councilmen, but Regis wanted him there. His duty called for him to be there. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

Shaking his head, Cor responds to Clarus’s question with an angry, “No.”

Clarus merely ‘tsks’ in return. He reaches out a hand and tugs lightly at Cor’s collar. Cor freezes. Despite traveling with Clarus for months on end, the years later and he still doesn’t really understand the man. He is loud, brash, oddly kind, strong, determined and somehow, in a way Cor hasn’t figured out yet, he knew when to show up at the most inopportune times. 

Sighing in frustration, Clarus reaches out to tug the cloth covering Cor's shoulders. “Come here. Let's fix you up a bit.”

Cor stiffly moves towards Clarus’s pull, stopping just a couple feet in front of him. He could feel his heart start to race, but he had no idea as to why. His eyes follow Clarus’s hands as the reach for his neck. 

His body freezes up as he feels fingers deftly work at the knot he made of his tie. He had to admit that Clarus seemed to know his way around fixing a knot. The cloth was untangled in mere seconds, much to the satisfaction of the older man. 

“It's a little harder to get from this perspective, but watch my hands.” Clarus says focusing on the silk tie between his fingers. 

Cor nods and watches how Clarus manages to tie the knot perfectly step by step. Of all the things one would assume about Clarus Amicitia, he never would have thought that the Shield knew how to tie a tie much less dress primly in a suit.

“I can tell you’re wondering how I know this, right?”

Cor swallows his nervousness before replying with a curt, “Not really…”

Clarus’s chuckle causes Cor’s flushed cheeks to darken in embarrassment just a tad more. He hated how Clarus makes him feel like he's one step behind constantly. Not that the older man seemed to have any idea Cor felt that way or that he would ever tell him that either.

“My father taught me when I was a child. No clip-ons. It was learn or I wasn't going.” A simple turn of Clarus’s fingers brushed against Cor’s throat lightly. The younger man swallowed, trying to keep still as the Shield continued his story. “Of course when you're six you can care less about proper ways to tie ties and parties, but when your father is the one who insists you come along for propriety's sake… well. I learned damn early.”

“I see,” Cor choked out. 

The older man gives him a look before laughing.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t learn either.”

The silk is tied to a perfect knot with Clarus’s last pull. He makes sure to straighten it so the knot becomes immaculate. Cor knows Clarus was always tactile man, but tonight, this was a little more than he expected. Clarus drags his fingers from the tie to Cor’s collar, straightening the cloth out as best he could before patting him on the shoulder for a job well done. “Tonight, though, you get a freebie.”

“You think I’d take lessons on how to tie from you?”

Clarus just looks at him for a second before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and tugging him close. “What? And you’ll ask Reggie for lessons instead? Who do you think taught him?”

Sighing, Cor allows himself to be herded back to the main hall all the while listening to the chatter of his companion. 

**~26 & 36~**

Cor can feel the presence behind him before they’ve made themselves known. Strong arms drape across his shoulders and he feels the tension release from his body. 

This has become familiar on the night of the balls that Regis was required to throw in order to appease the noble masses; arm would engulf him, if only to fix a damn tie.

A low voice comes from Clarus, who leans in close to Cor’s head and murmurs into the soft shell of his ear, “Offers still open, you know?”

“If there's one thing I want to be a stubborn brat about, it's this.” Cor answers back.

Lips brush lightly against his skin, “You're way too old to be a brat.” 

“Maybe I’m just young at heart?”

A snort and chuckle escapes the other man’s lips as he starts playing with the ends of Cor’s black silk tie. 

“All you need to do is make sure you knot it with the correct lengths in each hand.”

The large, callused fingers start doing their work. Folding the cloth with a kind of precision only those who mastered the art could use. Cor looks up into the bathroom mirror in front of him, watching as Clarus kisses the skin right below his ear. The older man’s fingers don't pause as they tie the knot. 

Cor closes his eyes and leans back into Clarus’s embrace. He could feel the warmth engulfing him from behind. There was one last pull as the tie was fitted to his starched shirt collar. Clarus’s lips trail down from behind Cor's ear to his neck, nipping lightly at the skin. Hands that were on his tie now began traveling down his torso to the sides of his hips. 

“If you keep going, we’ll be late at this rate.” Cor grumbled, the flush tinting high in his cheekbones. 

Clarus responds with a sharper bite before stepping back. Fingers trail away from Cor's sides and the warmth left behind Shield’s warm body now left a chill in its wake. Cor finally looks at himself in the mirror, his tie looking immaculate against the bright white of his dress shirt.

“Let's get going then. We’ll have some time to kill once we get there.”

Cor nods, taking one last look at himself before turning to follow Clarus out the door.

**~ 36 & 46 ~**

Black silk cloth slid through Cor's fingers as he wound the material around Clarus’s wrists and the bed headboard. He’s secured it with a simple knot, one Clarus would undoubtedly chastise him for, but at this moment, the older man was in no position to complain. With their dress pants discarded and clean, pressed shirts hung loose around their shoulders, they both looked like the picture perfect definition of debauchery. 

Cor leans back, looking at his handiwork. His eyes drag their way down Clarus’s body, starting from the tie wrapped around his eyes down to the waistband of his underwear sticking out from under Cor's hips. He watches as the muscles tighten and flex with the newly bound position. Cor shifts his atop the older man's waist, watching as Clarus’s body reacts; a sharp intake of breath and a shudder that shoots through him. Cor leans over and places his hands on Clarus’s chest, running his fingers down the plains of muscle. His fingernails lightly scratch their way down to Clarus’s hips, listening as the older man tries to keep his groans quiet.

“You like my tie tying skills?”

He could feel Clarus’s chuckle; a rumble in between his thighs. That feeling could make Cor squirm for hours. 

“If you think this makes up for years of ignoring - _Shit, Cor_.”

Cor cuts Clarus off squeeze of his thighs and a roll of his hips. He can feel the Shield’s half-hard erection starting to strain underneath the cloth he was perched on; his own straining against his boxer briefs. 

“I think this means you should really let that go and understand _why_ I refuse to learn.”

Another grind has Clarus growling, his hips bucking up just a bit to try to create more friction. Cor sighs, closing his eyes and reaching behind himself to take hold of Clarus’s clothed cock. He can feel Clarus’s body tense up under him, a lungfull of air escaping his mouth as he tries to calm his racing heart down. Cor loosens his grip and starts running his fingers over every ridge and dip, causing a low whine to release from the older man’s throat.

Soon, the feeling isn’t enough, Cor wants to feel the closeness he so rarely is able to get nowadays. He kneels up from his resting place on Clarus’s waist, squeezing the older man’s sides in reassurance that he wasn’t about to go anywhere. Moving to one side, he takes the waistband of Clarus’s underwear and tugs it down over the man’s hips, then down his legs and over his feet until he’s free of them. Clarus’s gasp when his cock hits the air tells Cor he is doing something right. 

Crawling back to his spot over Clarus, Cor grabs the lube as he settles back down. Clarus’s eager movements with his hips only encourages Cor to move faster, bringing a lubed up hand behind him. 

“Hold still a moment.” Cor gasps out as he tries to work his fingers inside himself. Clarus groans in his throat but complies; his legs tensing up to keep from moving too much. 

It’s takes few minutes for Cor to get himself ready, to make sure he would be able to have Clarus inside of him comfortably. It had been a while since he had last been with the other man, relieved with the familiar stretch and burn that usually came with preparing himself.

“Cor, if you don't do something, _anything_ quickly, I'm going to ruin your headboard.”

Cor lets out a strangled huff as he allows his fingers to go from one to two to three, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself. It’s a good few minutes before he responds with, “Fuck, you're eager tonight.”

“It's been too long and I'm tied to this _godsbedamned bed_ ,” Clarus groans when Cor's finger-filled ass brushes against his erection. “You’re driving me up the wall.”

With a shaky laugh, Cor slowly removes his fingers. An aching, empty feeling washes over him. He makes sure his fingers are slicked again, running them over Clarus’s cock, slowly feeling every ridge and twitch as he moves from root to tip. Clarus whines this time, causing Cor’s smile to quirk just a bit more. 

Rough fingers grab ahold of Clarus’s cock lead it inside Cor’s body. It's maddeningly slow and the tightness slowly engulfing the Shield has the his hips nearly bucking up into the man above him. Cor knows that despite Clarus’s consistent “hard and fast” ways, the Shield revels in the tortuous heat of slow sex. He will whine, gasp and even plead when worked just right. 

“ _Cor_ ,” Clarus breathes out as he's finally brought in to the hilt. The man in question pauses, shifting his hips just a tad to get the right angle before he starts to fuck himself slowly. Clarus squirms under him, trying to move his lower body in order to get the best angle.

“ _Gods, Clarus_ ,” Cor gasps as a jolt of movement pushes Clarus’s cock further into him, just brushing against his prostate. He leans his body slightly forward, just to see if he could get that feeling once again as his hips’ movements meeting Clarus’s. They keep the rhythm until Clarus once again hits that spot and Cor’s fingers dig into the older man’s sides. There’s a groan at the sudden pain and Cor lets his grip loosen just a bit. 

Another one of Cor’s groans has Clarus growling, “I want to hold you down and fuck you into this mattress.”

“With - the blindf-fold?” Cor asks between breaths.

“You can blindfold me, I can blindfold you… I don’t really give a damn.” 

Clarus is starting to loose his patience. Cor can hear it as he breathes out nearly every word. And to be fair, Cor was starting to get to his limit on staying at this slow, tantalizing pace. 

“I’ll let you out if you promise I can tie you up again next week.”

“Fuck, Cor, I’d rather it be a day.” 

Cor chokes out a laugh as he leans forward to hold Clarus’s face in his hands, holding him still in order to keep him deeply. The movement doesn’t stop and with another buck Cor is moaning into Clarus’s mouth. He kisses him once more before going for the bindings, loosening them with a shaking hands until he could feel the warm grip of Clarus’s fingers dig into his hips. 

“Keep the blindfold on.” Clarus mutters against Cor’s mouth, breath warm and wet against his lips. 

The Marshall answers back with a bite to the shield’s lips as hips meet his ass in a now much more frantic rhythm. Cor doesn’t want to hold out, not right now and not when they have the rest of the night ahead of them. He breathes in deep between kisses and allows Clarus to take over the pace. With a growl, Clarus flips them over, his larger body crushing them into the bed. 

Minutes later, with a particularly sharp bite in the crook of his neck, Cor feels Clarus’s body twitch in orgasm. He feels the odd rush of come fill inside of him and he clenches, his body wanting nothing more than to come itself. Clarus, the oddly observant man that he was, said nothing while he drags his fingers over Cor’s hips only to stop when he reaches his erection. Strong, callused fingers run up and down his length, feeling for every twitch and listening to every reaction. 

It doesn’t take long, but Cor watches as he let’s go and shoots come onto Clarus’s chest and belly. Clarus freezes, a growl of laughter ripping from his throat as he leans forward. Cor takes his head in his hands and brings him in for a slow kiss. He reaches around, untying the tie from Clarus’s head as the older man brings his own hands to hold onto Cor’s face.

“Astrals, that was good.” Clarus says in-between kisses.

Cor smiles into the kisses, leaning back just enough to say, “Now you can see why you shouldn’t bother with teaching me to tie a tie.”

Clarus moves back just enough for the light in the room to put a gleam in his eye as he responds, “Hand me those ties after a shower and I’ll show you what a perfect Windsor can do for you.”


End file.
